Fairy Tales
by DaLuded Goddess
Summary: *Chapter 2* One evil little girl is determined to be the pwerfulest of them all. Read as all the fariy tales come to life and X-men find out that happily ever after isn't as easy as it looks. pairing include Romy, OC/OC and more as the story devolps r/r p
1. o1:

Disclaimer: I don't own I only write

________________________________________________________________________

Fairy Tale

By DaLuded Goddess

________________________________________________________________________

            "Did you bring me something?" A little girl asked, while clapping her hands together looking at the person who just walked in with wide eyes. He only smiled at nodded his head. She clapped her hands excitedly. 

            "Well what are you waiting for hell to freeze over bring it in….now" the lady standing next to the little girl asked. The lady had soft caramel colored skin, with long straight black hair. She had vacant black eyes. She was beautiful; she wore a dark black mini skirt and black bra underneath a black fishnet sleeveless off the shoulder sweater, and on her hands were biker like black gloves with the fingers cut off and holes for the knuckles. She wore black knee high boots that she tapped impatiently at the man.

            "Of course Medusa" He bowed, and opens the door motioning outside the door with his hand. Three men came in carry a huge bag, they placed it on the table in front of the little girl and bowed and walked out. The man smiled at the girl as he unzipped the bag. Medusa, the lady standing next to the girl picked the little girl up by her arm and place her on the table gently.

            "It's beautiful Sabertooth," the little girl said with a huge smile on her face.  "Are you sure this is it"

            "I tracked him myself, Mistress Danielle" Medusa said unzipping the bag to show all of the unconscious man. "His name is Malcolm and he met all the requirements Destiny foresaw I made sure of that before I sent Sabertooth." She continued, her sing-songy voice rang like clear bells.

            "Well wake him up" she angrily hollered at the two people in front of her. "I want to see if it's true for myself, thank you very much."

            Sabertooth looked at her quizzically for a second before poking the body very hard, pushing it a few more inches away him. The body twitched but didn't wake.  

            "Medusa, wake him now" The girl said clearly displeased with Sabertooths failure of waking him.

            "A pleasure" she said smiling at Sabertooth. He growled and glared back at her. Medusa smirked more, she than looked at the man and raised her hands over him which began freezing his body. He yelped and screamed in pain as he was jolted awake. She smiled triumphantly as she removed her hands and his screaming stopped.

            "What the hell did you do to me" Malcolm yelled rubbing his legs.

            "Medusa, she can…well here's a perfect situation to test your abilities… To tell if your gifts are true, what did Medusa do to you?" Danielle asked looking straight into his eyes.

            "She painfully froze my legs, an evil thing indeed, but only to find out if I possessed everything you need," He said as his eyes unfocused and his voice turned even and flat.

            "I am very pleased," Danielle, said excitedly she waved her hands over Malcolm's face; suddenly Malcolm was set into a mirror. His waist up could only be seen in the mirror, he was surrounded by a grey mist. "Put him in my room Medusa and be careful don't brake it do you hear me" she said looking pointedly at Medusa.

            "Yes of course" Medusa said bowing slightly and taking the mirror out of the room.

            "Now Sabertooth I have a few things I want you to get..." She continued turning to Sabertooth smiling.

**********************************************

*At Xavier Mansion*

            "Gambit pay attention" Scott bereted as the danger room session was paused.

            "Wut can Remy say, with such beautiful femmes around any decent guy would be distracted" Gambit said eyeing all the X-ladies in the session. They all blushed except the one he stared at the most.

            "Puh-leeze, its just 'notha excuse ta covah up tha fact that swamp raht ovah there can't cut it, Scott maybah it was a mistake taking him outta o' tha kiddy sessions huh" Rogue said walking up behind Scott, and resting her elbow on his shoulder. She looked pointedly at Remy, clearly unphazed by his shameless flirting.

            "Maybe your right Rogue, maybe he can't cut it in the senior team" Scott said simply.

            "Don't be to hasty, mon ami, Remy not be distracted anymore." He said frowning slightly at him.

            "But swamp raht ya said it ya self with all tha pretty ll' thangs running around how are ya gonna keep ya mind on tha mission? It would be easier on tha kiddy team raht. I mean tha kiddys might be a lil above ya skill level but I think thay ca whip ya inta shape raght" Rogue said walking away smiling.

            "….Just run da sim" Remy said slightly perturbed.

            "Aww did ah hit a nerve swamp raht" she said innocently

            "Enough let's just run the sim again maybe this time we'll get it right" Scott finally butted in. "computer run simulation nine seven dash eight seven six"

            The danger room became a jungle with trees, vines, mud everything, the whole nine yards. Scott motioned to his left with two fingers and Rogue and Kurt moved silently down the clearing. Remy moved that way but Scott grabbed his jacket and pulled him back.

            "You're with me Lover boy" he said moving towards the right path. He looked at the remaining team member and nodded towards the middle path. Jean and Kitty started towards it. 

            "So why didn't ya set ya lil ole team with Red ain't dat wat usually happens" Remy said trying to make conversation. Scott looked angery but he took deep silent breaths to control his anger.

            "Look over there, there it is" Scott said. In front of him was a clearing with a giant stone pillar in front of him. "Alright the key is up there we just retrieve it and then we wait alright," he continued blowing off Gambit's question.

            "Why we gotta wait" Remy asked.

            "I knew you weren't listening in the briefing, look the keys are synchronized they must all be used at the same time for the doors to open, this is to test our teamwork once the doors open we all meet in the middle and grab the people who are captured in the middle than the drons will come to keep us from it there are other traps on our way the only way to finish is if we all touch the glass before the clock runs out.

/Scott, Remy we all have reached the pillars Kurt's and Rogue are climbing there's and so are me and Kitty what about you and Remy\ Jean voice ran through their heads.

/Yes Jean we climbing our as well contact us when we you all get the key the synchronize has to be precise\ He called back

"Let's get climbing Remy" Scott said beginning to climb the pillar.

            Once on top they grabbed the Key and called for Jean.

/We got it Jean what about the rest of the team.\

/we all got it I projecting to all of us on the count of three we all turn the key counter clock wise. One…two…three\

Scott turned the key. Suddenly the pillar started falling down. Remy and Scott held onto the pillar for dear life. The pillar dropped them into a dark cave. They looked around.

/Jean is everyone okay\ he called in his mind

"Yea we are" Jean said from behind him, turned around fast. Everyone was in the cave, dirty albeit, but there.

"Remy guess this wasn't in da briefin'" He said looking at Scott's surprised face. If Remy could see his eyes he'd imagine Scott had just rolled them since he plainly ignored him and started out. Suddenly, Rogue pushed Scott on the ground as something whizzed past him and caught in her hand inches from her own face.

            "Shugah listen why don't ya before ya let ya emotions cloud ya thought huh, swamp raht I hate ta ask but could ya shed some light on or situation mabe" Rogue said throwing the arrow down.

            "anyting fer da pretty lil' femme non" he said bowing as he produced a card in his hands. He let it flip through all his fingers before it started to glow a bright red. The room was immediately lit. Rogue looked down at where Scott had stepped it was a red tile. She herself was on a blue one. She looked around.

            "no one move" She commanded, Scott knew from experience when to hand the reins over to Rogue She saw everything, being able to think from all the teams perspective that was why she was now 2nd in command. Jean was third, she didn't mind truly she understood Rogue had absorbed practically everyone on the team and gained all there useful knowledge and way of thinking even the professor. Rogue looked at all the tiles people were standing on "Kurt, ah want ya ta teleport to tha blue tile two tiles left of mah" she commanded. He swiftly did that.  "Kitty I want you to jump to that blue tile in front of you and be careful don't touch any othah tile ya here" Kitty nodded as she did a small leap forward landing perfectly in the center of the blue tile. "Jean I want you to but a shield around you and Remy ya'll are both on booby trahps and then move tat ha nearest blue tile, Shadowcat I want ya ta bend ovah ta Nightcrawler and night crawler extend ya tail ta Scott sice he's laying on a red tile and make sure Shadowcat's got ya all intangible except fat ha feet cuz I need Scott ta get up and make your way that blue one your hand is on okay. Now go" she said. Jean set her hands up.

            "Wait!" Jean yelled "My powers there gone"

            Rogue sniffed the air, using Logan's heightened sense of smell. "No we can't use active powers but how was Gambit able ta light his card than" she pondered.

            "It won't explode maybe dat's why it only uses the lighting part of my power that was it." Remy said helpfully.

            "Okay we do this with all inactive but I think Kurt is still able to teleport, so Kurt port Kitty ta the other side." She said. Kurt did what he was told as he did. "alright we do this the hard way, Scott you first ah want ya ta keep ya foot on tha red tile don't move if ya do pivot it okay get ya whole body on it" Scott placed his hands supportively on the red tile his foot was on he stood up and looked at Rogue. "alright Kurt teleport hi to the other side" Kurt did that as rope cutting sound was heard and Rogue jumped from Her spot to Jean's and pushed her out of the way and a giant swing axe came through where jean once was. Kitty grabbed upon Kurt and Scott and made them intangible before as the axe went right through them. The dirt strip was really small and Kitty had to keep everyone intangible. Rogue and crammed into the wall thankfully both were on a blue tile. Rogue looked down and pulled an arrow out of her side. Jean tore off her sleeve and bandaged it around Rogue's side, to stop the bleeding.

"ya alright chere" Remy asked when he saw the arrow with blood at it's tip.

"ah'm fahne lets concentrate on getting you off ya red tile okay" she said. Kurt teleport Jean back when the blade is just coming outta ya okay" she said, Kurt did as the blade past through there intangible bodies Kitty let go of him and he teleported jean to safety. 

"move ovah swamp raht" she said as she leapt onto his red tile. 

"why chere if ya wanted ta get a lil closer ta Remy ya coulda just asked" he said smirking at there closeness. Rogue smiled as she slipped her hand around his waist in his coat.

"but than ah would been lahke tha otha bimbos who talk ta ya and I didn't want that" she said sweetly. He stared at her weirdly. "but I wondered if you could help me with something?" she asked running her free hand up his side and circling his chest.

"anyting ma chere" he said mesmerized

"get offah mah tile" she said rudely while pushing him of the tile onto a blue on and before he stumbled more onto another red one Kurt teleported him safely back and made intangible. He stood there totally shell shocked at the turn of events.

Rogue smirked she pulled out his bo-staff and unhinged it and propped it on the wall and the tile keeping it down. She than leap onto the swinging blade and jumped over to safety as the others moved back to give her room. She than ran forward before and leaned against the wall. It started to glow. The others placed there hands on the wall as the entire simulation melted away.

********************************************

            Danielle locked her room as she strode proudly up to the mirror hanging in her room. She looked at it admiringly and tapped on the glass.

"Morning Sunshine" she giggled happily. The mirror grew misty as a Malcolm appeared in the mirror. He looked at her angrily.

"Do you know what I'm here for?" she asked expectedly.

"The answer only will I chime, when questioned put thy asked in rhyme" he said.

"Yes, yes, yes I know the deal"

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the most powerful mutant of them all?" she asked looking into the mirror. Malcolm waited for the answer to come and smiled as he received it.

"Powerful yes, you may be but, in fact there are three, mutants more powerful than thee" he smiled as the pictures showed up. A flash came up as Rogue, Wanda, and Professor Xaiver all pictured below him. He smiled; Danielle smirked and crossed her arms

"Well we're just gonna have to see about that now won't we"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

DUN DUN DUN………

Sorry I haven't written anything in sooooo long but everything's been all hectic, my computer totally crashed and I lost everything, I had ta get a brand new computer it sucked big time. Thank gawd all my stories are saved on fanfic and my nifty flobby. Leave me a review please. Tell me how I did on this. I wrote lots ta try to pick up tha slack. 


	2. o2:

Disclaimer: I don't own I only write

________________________________________________________________________

Fairy Tale

By DaLuded Goddess

________________________________________________________________________

            "Where is he, how hard is it to get a few items?" Danielle yelled as she paced back and forth on her marble floor.

            "Mistress, Patience is a virtue," Medusa said calmly sitting on Danielle's bed in all her black glory.

            "Not in this instance it is, god what is taking him so… Sabertooth" She stopped pacing and strode to Sabertooth who just walk in and grabbed the box underneath his arm. It immediately dropped since it was heavy.

            "Mistress" Medusa exclaimed as she waved her hands in the air freezing the box in mid fall. "Sabertooth don't just stand there like a big buffoon, grab it and set it on the table," she said commandingly. He growled at her and followed her directions.

            Medusa reached into the box and brought out a very big axe. She placed it down in Danielle's hands. Danielle placed it down on the floor leaning on the bedpost.

            "I not only want to kill them I want their powers so this never happens ever again, with their powers gone they will slowly die and I will be the most powerful mutant of them all." Danielle said turning around and facing her mirror. Malcolm looked at her, and she smiled evilly.

"Tell me mirror in all it's woe, where are the glass gems of Minnow" She recited.

Sabertooth looked at Medusa questioningly. She grumbled but understood and complied.

"The glass gem of Minnow can steal a mutant's power, which kills that mutant slowly, and gives the stolen power to another mutant. The woe part was that over one million mutants were killed when Minnow made them that's why he only made three," She said a-matter-factly, Sabertooth nodded his head and looked at the mirror. Who had just received the answer, he began to speak.

"Three fine gems that were made, but to make them such a price was paid. 

Glass gem one shattered be, by an oath named Antony"

Danielle looked quizzically at Medusa. "Antony, Minnow's brother was very clumsy," Medusa said simply. Danielle nodded and looked back at her mirror.

"Glass gem two is on a bed,

With barnacles at its head."

"That one fell into the Baltic, mistress" Medusa supplied again. She nodded once again

"What you seek has not been seen,

Since it was stolen by the white queen!" Malcolm finished.

"Medusa, find out who this white queen is and go to her and retrieve my gem!" Danielle hollered. Medusa bowed and walked out of the room. "And you Sabertooth we have a lot to do, I need some ingredients for our some of your old acquaintances" Danielle said taking a shiny red apple out of the box.

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *    *     *    *     *     *     *

            "That Danger Room session was killer, literally," Kurt said bamphing downstairs after changing out of his uniform. He was munching on potato chips, as he jumped onto the couch. Rogue walked downstairs, helped by Kitty and Remy.

            "How many times do ah have ta tell ya'll ah am fahne" she said pulling her hands away.

            "Okay den why don' ya walk down dis stairs wit out gaspin' in pain ey chere" Remy said crossing his arms.

            Rogue smirked, nodded, and began down. When she hit the first step she gasped in pain, she clutched her stomach, and stumbled. Remy's hands shoot out quick as lightning and caught her.

            "See" he simply replied as he helped her down the remaining stairs. A boy laughed from the top of the stairs. Kitty looked at him and hit his arm.

            "Travis, for once, like, shut up." Kitty said phasing down the stairs. Remy chuckled slightly.

            "What I say?" he said, jumping on the banister and sliding down it. "You cripples got to speed it up" Travis teased. Travis Schumann was a new student, with the power to take the form of any animal. While in that form, have their abilities, communicate with them, and people. He was constantly in training sessions with Logan and Rogue and had reached their fighting level. He and Rogue had gotten close, and now had a brother-sister bond, as well as one with Kurt. Travis had short, spiked brown hair. He had cat like eyes giving away his mutant linage. With the eyes, he had the sight of cat being able to see long distances and in the dark. He wore black baggy pants, and big red billa bong shirt and whit and blue Phat Farm shoes.

            "Hey why weren't ya in tha session?" Rogue asked quizzically ignoring his teasings, until a latter time.

            "My powers flared outta control again and I got stuck in cheetah form. scared Xavier half ta death, I wonder what would happen if I scared Xavier half ta death twice?" Travis said his mind wondering at the end as it tended to do.

            "Again, aren't ya worried ya powahs mahght be evolvin' Trav" Rogue said concerned. Remy's eyes flared a little redder than usual as he looked at Travis.

            "No worries, I mean what can my ability evolve to ya know" he dismissed the subject and jumped on the couch next to Kurt.

            "Are you guys ready for school," Scott said walking down the hall from the Kitchen.

            "Ahh, tha joys o' bein' crippled" Rogue said smiling.

            "Like, No way. You, like, don't have to, like, go to school?" Kitty said grabbing her back pack.

            "Lahke, I know it's lahke totalah, unfair" she said mimicking her valley girl friend. Despite how they teased each other, they were the best of friends, both knowing the full weight of the masks they wear. Kitty smiled before she followed everyone to Scotts car.

            "Finally alone ey chere" Remy said sitting closer to Rogue. "Finally pays ta not have ta attend school" he said putting his arm around Rogue's shoulder.

            "Hey, ya guys ah wanna learn too, wait up" Rogue said jumping up with brand new vigor. Remy chuckled.

*    *    *    *    *   *    *    *   *   *    *    *    *    *    *

*Hellfire Club*

            Medusa stood near the bar, drinking a glass of wine. She surveyed the club, looking for someone of authority.

            "Hey are your from Tennessee?" The man next to her asked her, obviously drunk.

            "No, why" she said boredom etched all in her voice.

            "Cuz you're the only ten I see," he said smiling while leaning on the bar.

            Medusa smiled and got closer to him, she brought her hands up around his neck. He smiled, she looked into his hands and breathed into his face, a pink cloud came from her breathe and he breathed it in. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell over on the ground. Medusa looked down at him and held her hand over him. His body glowed yellow as all that color went into her hand. She opened her eyes; yellow was in the white of her eye being absorbed into her iris. She smiled as she waved her hand in front of her as she freezes all the humans in the club. She looked up at a window as people looked out and stared at her.

            "Let the fun begin," she said with a half smirk. She worked her way through the people frozen in mid dance. Some were frozen in the air, the buffoons who started jumping. Medusa came to a door guarded by a man who didn't freeze. He looked at her with no fear. A mistake she was sure to rectify.

            "Let me through" she said with authority. 

            "NO" the man yelled looking through her. She made a move to go past him. He grabbed her arm.

            "What part of no don't you understand?" he said digging his nails into her skin. She merely smiled and squinted her eyes, as an invisible force flung him backwards.

            "The non original part" she said smugly, opening the door and stepping inside.

            "I'm looking for the Emma Frost," She yelled at the surprised people who sat in the plush room she had just entered.

            "I am her" A full-bodied girl said, she was dressed in all white. Moreover, on her coat was a red and green glass flower.

            "I see why they call you the White Queen then" Medusa said stepping closer.

            "You have no idea why they call me the White Queen," Emma said icily. She brought her hands to her head.

            "Telepaths have no effect on me," Medusa said rolling her eyes. She threw her hands in the air and Emma flew back stuck to the wall. She brought her other hand up and froze the people who were approaching her. "Honestly, after all the information I looked up, I thought you would be more of a challenge" she said matter a factly walking up to Emma, who was struggling on the wall. Emma smiled and diamond started forming around her body. Medusa looked happy as she witnessed the transformation. "Oh goody, the real fun begins" she smirked. Emma dropped down and high kicked towards Medusa's head. She easily blocked and dropped kicked her, tripping Emma. She stood and tried to stomp on Emma's torso. Her diamond exterior, though, quickly foiled those attempts. Emma thrust her hands to her sides as two diamond knives formed in her diamond covered hands. [A/n: I have no idea id Emma can do that but let us pretend she can in this story if she already can ignore this] Medusa smiled as she did a back flip and two ninja dagger appeared in her hands. Emma charged, she thrust her knife in Medusa's stomach, medusa jumped back and blocked with her swords. Emma turned and swiped her other knife at Medusa's head. She blocked easily kicking Emma's back and slamming her in the wall. Medusa smiled and throw her knifes at Emma. They went straight through her diamond-covered shoulders and pinned her through to the wall.

            "I did my homework, dear Emma; all my weapons are sharpened to be able to slice easily through diamond. Now I want something you possess," Medusa said once Emma retracted her armor.

            "The Hellfire club is not hiring," she said harshly. Medusa laughed merrily.

            "Spoiled little brat you think that's why I'm here, no this is why" Medusa walked over to the helplessly dangling Emma and plucked her pin from her white fur coat, that was now stained with blood.

            "That was a gift from my husband I demand you give it back," Emma said angrily.

            "My dear queen you're in no position to demand anything," Medusa said walking out of the room. As soon as she was out the door, she waved her hands unfreezing everyone. Music blared again as if nothing had changed.

            "A little help here" Emma screamed, as they had become unfrozen. The people helped her down. "Don't just stand there after her…now," she said still angry.

            "After whom" a man asked near her.

            "I…ohm don't remember, owww get the club doctor" she said calmly now feeling the pain in her shoulder.

            Medusa smiled evilly. She walked out of the bar examining the flower closely.

*   *   *    *   *   *   *   *    *    *    *    *    *    *     *     *

*At Bayville High*

            Rogue and Kitty walked through the halls, kids parted out of there ways, like Moses parting the red sea.

            "It's pitiful, why spend and risk our lahves protecting these people, look how they repay us," Rogue said opening her locker and grabbing her books

            "Yeah, like, I know, they avoid us, like, the plaque, I mean remember when they were our friends and now were, like, freaks, cuz we got powers, their, like, such hypocrites" Kitty said leaning against the lockers glaring back at the cheerleaders who past them.

            "Don't bother overanalyzing it you guys, they just aren't used to change" Jean said approaching them.

            "Pahlezze spar mah tha lecture, what are ya, posta child fer good kids America. tha next chance tha get, we'll be on a lap table bein' dissected. face it Jeanie where the human equivalent of labrats" Rogue harshly retorted.

            "Rogue give them a chance" Jean pleaded

            "Cuz thay gave us so many"

            "They just need time to accept it"

            "Thay don't need time, thay made up there minds and we are tha outcasts I just can't wait till it's there turn"

            "What are you talking about"

            "Think about jean we are the future not them, soona or lata homo-sapiens will be extinct and we'll be tha majority. magento's raght a war is comin, and it's either us or them now tell us Jean who are you gonna pick" Rogue said. The bell rang. Kids flooded into classes, Jean just looked at Rogue and than at Kitty.

            "Like, Don't look at me, Jean, like, I think Rogue's, like totally right" Kitty said not meeting Jean's eye. Jean's face fell as she turned to Rogue.

            "Red, I guess ya got sum real thinkin' ta do while in chem. Class" Rogue smirked walking off with Kitty. Jean turned around walking to her class her mind fully consumed with the decision.

            "Rogue, like, that wasn't necessary. Jean was, like, only trying to, like, convince you and her that she was right" Kitty said staring at the ground.

            Rogue knew she felt guilty, but that princess had to open her pretty green eyes of hers. All their worlds were falling apart all for chasing a dream that just might not happen. Rogue had her doubts but she would switch sides again. She saw how the other side worked and she didn't like it, at least her if she had doubts, she wouldn't be bereted for it by the professor. If she didn't want to be on the X-men she didn't have to, and the prof would still help her try and control her powers, he'd still let her board in his house, he would never exile her. She felt happy with the X-men.

            "Ya think I don' know that Kit, Princess ovah there just needed a reality check," Rogue said stepping in her classroom with Kitty and taking there seats. Rogue sat and winced as pain shoot up her side. This is just ridiculous. She thought. Rogue closed her eyes in concentration sorting through her acquired powers, she sought out for Logan's healing factor. She felt a strange tingle of the powers surging through her body she was engulfed in it. She felt the pain in her knuckles. She opened her eyes, as a scream of pain escaped her lips. She bolted out of the classroom and into the deserted hallway. Three claws ejected from her knuckles spraying blood everywhere she fell to her knees as she cried softly at the pain. Blood dripped down the claws Kitty and Kurt rushed to her; they looked horrified at the claws and the blood dripping from them. Kurt grabbed hold of Rogue's covered arm and teleported them away. Kitty looked down at the blood and shivered, she touched the blood gingerly making it intangible and letting it sink into the foundation of the school. Kitty shivered again as she retracted her hand. She looked around and bolted back into her class. Thinking of a good excuse for her.

*AT the Institute*

            The professor was enjoying a little time to himself, listening to the soothing voice, of The Flower Duet by Charlotte Church. He was finding her album Enchantment quite Enchanting, when he felt it. The cry of anguish from a nearby mutant, not just any mutant, one of his children. Rogue. He mentally scanned the area for her. He saw her in the Med Lab with Kurt. He wheeled his way down to the lower levels. He met up with Logan on his way there.

            "The elf teleported, stripes with him. I smell blood and pain. But I also smell adamantium"[a/n: someone tell me how to spell that metal] he said seriously. Xavier looked confused but wheeled down there anyway.

            He found Dr. McCoy, their resident doctor/teacher, tending to Rogue. Rogue was sprouting Logan's claws so to speak. Logan stepped back in shock. Rogue was passed out. The claws retracted making the familiar 'skint' Logan's did. The scars although did not heal as Logan's did. They remained and kept bleeding.

            "What's happing Beast" Logan said stepping forward, his fatherly instincts kicking in. Ever since Rogue arrived, they bonded quickly, sharing a love for combat. They were sparing partners and equally matched, he liked that, Rogue was sassy, and independent, the exact definition of her name. Logan saw himself in her, he felt oddly compelled to shelter her from the horrific things his rebel-ness has caused him to witness. She was like a daughter to her, he'd hate to admit but he loved her, he had grew fond of all the mutant kids, but he knew for sure that he loved her, like a daughter.

            "Her recent control over her powers has caused her powers to evolve. She now can call upon and use all the powers she has absorbed. It seems our Rogue is now a force to be reconed with." Dr. McCoy said getting used to dumbing-down his words so to speak.

            "We knew this would happen when we took her in, she had the potential for limitless power, she has finally reached that stage, now we have to teach her to control her acquired powers" Professor Xavier said sighing and sitting back into his chair, in thought.

            "There's something else," Dr. McCoy said mysteriously, looking down at his data.

            "Well spit it out" Logan growled threateningly. 

            "Her blood work has changed, adjusted to her powers you might say, the powers are now etched into her DNA strands so theoretically, she has a slim choice that she might inherit certain traits from whomever she absorbed or will in any case" he said simply setting his papers down.

            "Are you saying that she might get, for instance, Kurt's fur or 'Ro's skin color or hair color" Logan asked hollowly hoping it wouldn't be true.

            "Yes presumably so" he said plainly as possible.

            "Anything eles you'd like to drop on us Beast?" Loagn growled

            "Actually" Logan threw his hands up in frustration, "She might have achieved the power to de-absorb as it seems" McCoy continued.

            "Translation" Kurt piped in finally not quite understanding.

            "Rogue might have the ability to pass power and or traits to other people through touch, giving them the power she acquired. She has the power to equip an army with powers, it makes her a very dangerous advisory and a very powerful ally" The blue furry Doctor defined for Kurt. The room grew silent as the new information sunk in.

*    *    *     *     *    *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *    *

Danielle waved her hands in the air. A rather large grey wolf appeared in front of her.  She grabbed the wolf's mussel and held it firmly close to her face. She looked dead square into his eyes. She saw a slight glimmer of fear inside them she smiled.

            "Listen to me right now" She barked at him commandingly. "You see this pretty red jacket," she said nodding towards a red jacket that looked like the one the scarlet witch wore often. "Find the girl who wears this and you have found your lunch." She squeezed the wolf's snout for good measure she knew it understood. "Now go and eat your prey," she said letting go of the wolf hardly. The wolf shook its nose and walked up the jacket sniffing it, and then it bolted out the door. Danielle smiled, she than made her way towards three pictures on the wall. She pulled one off the wall as she started at the next one.

            "Hope you like apples Professor" she smiled evilly as she turned and left. Unknowingly stepping on the frowning picture of Wanda Maximoff.

*************************************

It's going to get better don't worry there'll be more ROMYness in the future.

Please Review I seriously need some feedback. If you're confused on some things just ask. 


End file.
